Brat
by Atherii
Summary: Krótki one-shot o tym, co działo się po dwóch latach od walki z Ojcem. Zmienione zakończenie. Zapraszam do czytania.


Fanfik przedstawia historyjkę, dziejącą się dwa lata po walce z Ojcem. Na własne potrzeby zmieniłam (dość drastycznie) zakończenie. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Komentarze/ krytyka mile widziane. Za "betowanie" dziękuję SonYume.

_Na podstawie anime "Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood" oraz mangi "Fullmetal Alchemist" autorstwa Hiromu Arakawy._

* * *

Siedział pochylony nad biurkiem. Wpatrywał się tępym spojrzeniem w zielony obrus, pokrywający blat. Jedną ręką bezmyślnie kręcił pasma złotych włosów.

_„Gdyby wszystko było tak, jak kiedyś"_

Oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył przy drzwiach uśmiechniętego chłopca o krótkich, złoto- brązowych włosach i oczach tak podobnych… do jego oczu!

- Braciszku!- powiedziało widmo.

To było niemożliwe. Przecież Al…

- Braciszku!

Ed otrząsnął się. W drzwiach stał mały chłopczyk o czarnych włosach i niebieskich oczach.

- Michael! Co tu robisz?- zapytał, wstając zza biurka i podchodząc do dziecka.

- Zapomniałeś swojego zegarka, więc ci go przyniosłem- powiedział chłopiec- coś się stało, braciszku?- spojrzały na niego niebieskie, zmartwione oczka.

- Wszystko w porządku- skłamał i uśmiechnął się, aby nie niepokoić brata- niedługo kończę, więc jeżeli chcesz, to pójdź do stołówki i poczekaj na mnie.

Michael ochoczo przytaknął i wybiegł radośnie na korytarz. Ed westchnął ciężko. Minęły już dwa lata od incydentu z homokulusami, a on ciągle nie mógł się pozbierać. Przez ten czas tylko raz wyjechał z Centralnego - na początku. Musiał poprosić Winry o nową protezę ręki. Dziewczyna nie była zachwycona. Przyjeżdżała co pół roku sprawdzić, czy sztuczne kończyny dobrze działają. Jednak nie układało się między nimi tak, jak kiedyś, kiedy byli we troje…

Wrócił do biurka. Miał jeszcze trochę papierkowej roboty, ale za nic w świecie nie mógł się na niej skupić. Zakręcił się kilka razy na krześle i wziął się za siebie. Bez większego entuzjazmu podpisywał kolejne strony. Pół godziny później w drzwiach stanął jego największy problem. Roy Mustang. Chociaż za sobą nie przepadali, wspierali siebie przez ostatnie dwa lata.

- Strzała, Stalowy!- przywitał się Płomienny. Usiadł na krańcu biurka i zaczął wertować leżące na nim papierki.

- Zabieraj ten tyłek!- zirytował się Ed- co cię tu przywiało?- westchnął ciężko.

- Dostałem telefon…- zaczął, dozując napięcie. Stalowy już wiedział, że Roy nie powie tego wprost, tylko będzie się z nim bawił. Postanowił wytrzymać- pewna ładna blondynka ma przyjechać do Centrali…

- Jakoś nie obchodzą mnie twoje panienki- zdenerwował się Elric.

- Nie jest moją panienką- odpowiedział z lekkim, sadystycznym uśmiechem- ale jeżeli się nią nie interesujesz, to może…

- Przejdź do rzeczy- powoli tracił cierpliwość.

- Zawsze przegrywasz, Stalowy- zaśmiał się Roy- Winry ma przyjechać jutro.

- Przecież miałem przegląd niecałe dwa miesiące te…- urwał. Przypomniał sobie- Urodziny Ala…- powiedział pustym głosem.

Na korytarzu rozległ się stukot butów. Drzwi do pokoju uchyliły się a do środka wszedł Michael.

- Coś się stało?- spytał Ed, patrząc na brata. Jego głos stał się troskliwy. „_Świetny z niego aktor_", pomyślał Roy.

- Pomyślałem…- zaczął nieśmiało chłopiec- czy mógłbyś mnie nauczyć alchemii?

- CO!?- krzyknął Ed. Nie spodziewał się takiej prośby- nie ma mowy! Nie proś o to więcej!- dokończył spokojniej, ale nadal głośno i ostro.

- Czemu?- jęknął chłopiec. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.

- Alchemia to nie zabawa. Jest niebezpieczna i zdradziecka- powiedział ostro Elric. Michael spojrzał na niego nienawistnym spojrzeniem i wybiegł z pokoju.

- Przesadzasz, Stalowy- wtrącił się Roy.

- Zamknij się!- krzyknął bezsilnie opadając na krzesło. Roy miał go już szczerze dosyć. Zbliżył się do Stalowego i szarpnął go do góry.

- Weź się w końcu w garść!- syknął złowrogo Płomienny- od dwóch lat ciągle chodzisz z tym samym wyrazem twarzy. Ile można? Poza tym, co ci zależy? Naucz chłopaka alchemii, niech się cieszy.

- Nie rozumiesz- powiedział słabo Ed- alchemia nie jest rozwiązaniem. Nie pomogła mojej matce. Straciłem przez nią Ala…

- To może w końcu opowiesz o tym Michaelowi, zamiast ciągle go okłamywać?- zaproponował delikatnym głosem Roy. Ed skinął głową.

Płomienny opuścił Elrica na ziemię.

- Potem dokończę- powiedział pustym głosem Ed. Wyszedł z pokoju. Na schodach przed centralą znalazła Michaela. Usiadł obok niego i wbił wzrok w stopy.

- Przepraszam, że na ciebie nakrzyczałem- powiedział Stalowy. Chłopiec spojrzał na brata.

- Czemu?- spytał Michael rwanym głosem, poprzez łzy. Ed zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza.

- Miałem brata. Nazywał się Alphonse. Kiedy byliśmy jeszcze dziećmi, zmarła nasza mama i zostaliśmy sami. Przy pomocy alchemii próbowaliśmy ją wskrzesić. Chcieliśmy tylko zobaczyć jej uśmiech. Wszystko przygotowaliśmy. Nie udało się. Alphonse stracił całe ciało a mnie odebrano nogę. Poświęciłem swoją rękę, ale zdołałem tylko zapieczętować jego duszę w zbroi. Od Winry dostałem nową rękę i nogę. Razem z Alem sporo podróżowaliśmy. Chcieliśmy odzyskać nasze ciała. Dwa lata temu przyszło nam walczyć z potężnym wrogiem. Al poświęcił się, abym mógł odzyskać rękę i się obronić. Później próbowałem go przywrócić, lecz kiedy tylko go spotkałem po drugiej stronie bramy… Al powiedział, że nie chce wracać. Za transmutacje człowieka znowu musiałem zapłacić. Straciłem rękę, dla której Alphonse się poświęcił. Jutro Al obchodziłby urodziny- Ed popatrzył na brata. Michael był smutny.

- Przepraszam, że cię o to prosiłem- szepnął chłopiec.

- Ed!- usłyszeli krzyk. Stalowy podniósł głowę. W jego kierunku zmierzała blondynka o długich włosach.

- Winry!- zdziwił się Elric- miałaś przyjechać jutro!

- Nieprawda. Wczoraj mówiłam, że przyjeżdżam dzisiaj- wytłumaczyła.

- Zabiję go- syknął Ed.

- Daj spokój- uspokoiła go Winry- przecież Roy zawsze lubi coś przekręcić.

- Winry…- zaczął nieśmiało Ed- Czy przez te dwa lata byłem bardzo nieznośny?

- Nie wiesz, nawet jak bardzo.

- Przepraszam.


End file.
